


No Limits

by Reflections



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gift Giving, M/M, Sexual Tension, Training, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflections/pseuds/Reflections
Summary: Training is one of the few times during the day Hanzo and Jesse can meet with no interruptions.





	No Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwenRoyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenRoyal/gifts).



> This is for the lovely GwenRoyal in the Target Practice Discord server! Merry Christmas!

The mid-morning spring day was peaceful, the trees were in full bloom and it was a picture perfect day, except for some thuds and were echoing through the Shimada Estate. In one of the practice rooms had the door cracked open slightly and exposed the training scene inside. 

Hanzo and Jesse were both sweating and were facing off against each other. Hanzo’s hair was starting to come out of his ponytail, and Jesse was breathing harder between the two of them. They both were staring at each other for one still moment before Jesse moved forward and started another assault. 

Hanzo dodged most of the punches and hits with just enough reaction to just barely scrape by, a few hits landing their mark and bringing a grunt from Hanzo. They both were neck and neck but in two different styles of combat that seemed to contrast each other. Hanzo was trained in formal fighting styles while Jesse’s style of fighting was very much off the street and using more of his body and force to get the job done. Today formal training was working in Hanzo’s favor.

One misstep on Jesse’s part caused him to get grappled by Hanzo and quickly sent to the floor with terrifying and a loud thud. There was a moment of heavy breathing as Hanzo kept Jesse pinned to the floor as the both caught their breath. 

“Uncle, I give up darling.” Jesse commented and turned his head to look at Hanzo. There was a moment more of pressure before Hanzo released Jesse from his grasp and got up from on top of him and sat on the floor where his boyfriend laid. 

"Didn't think you would last that long, you are learning." Hanzo commented with a soft sigh as he got up from where he was sitting to go over to retrieve some water and a towel. That was the last bit of training Hanzo needed to do in the day before he had to attend clan meetings and do some business. This was one of the few times that they would see each other in the day besides during the evening when they would meet in one of their rooms before going into their separate rooms exhausted only for the cycle to repeat over and over again. 

Technically the two of them were dating and this touch and go meet ups didn't feel like enough for the both of them. Their relationship wasn't known by many, and wouldn't be accepted by the lord of the estate if he knew of what his eldest son was doing. Hanzo was suppose to be lined up to marry some girl from an allied company, but there have been many times where Hanzo had shown his dislike for the thought of the arranged marriage. The head of the clan wouldn't budge on the matter though and stood firm in his spot, their first meeting was in a few weeks, and that anger was showing slowly more and more each day in Hanzo's actions. Even with the threat of the arranged marriage and knowing the risk Jesse still decided to remain in a relationship with Hanzo. Eventually it may mean that he gets shoved to the side, Hanzo said he wouldn't allow that to happen, but it seems inevitable. 

"Here," Hanzo dangled a towel over Jesse's head, and he sat up before accepting the towel. 

"Thank you honey," the reply was automatic as he wiped the sweat off of his face and neck. Jesse would take a shower before he would start his day as one of the patrolling guards of the estate. He was one of the "hired guns" that would go with them on trips regularly, but in down time worked as a guard to keep him busy. Jesse hated being idle, so he didn't mind the training sessions and guard duty as much as other people may have. 

"I have a meeting early today so I will have to leave earlier than usual." Hanzo commented, obvious disdain in his voice as he walked back towards the table to grab his personal items. Lifting himself off the floor, Jesse followed Hanzo so he could grab his own personal items and to stay with his boyfriend just a few moments longer. 

"What is on the table for debate today, do you know?" He inquired as he set the towel down in favor of his beat up water bottle that he uncapped to take a long drink of. 

"We may be making a trip to America to have a face to face meeting with a potential partner, and we are still working details out with the other party. This has been in the making for months and failing this own would be a huge loss in potential income and exportation of weapons." Hanzo replied automatically and he turned to toss the towel into the hamper.

"Its been awhile since you've been on a trip, assuming its you and your father who go on this trip." If Genji went on the trip it really depended on how much he had been doing with the clan recently and if there was enough room for it. "Just about two months since the last trip, a week till our two year anniversary." Jesse commented and wrapped his arms around Hanzo and he rested his head on the other's. 

In his grip he felt Hanzo relax slightly and felt the other lean back slightly into him. "Maybe you'll have to show me some things in America, give me the tour." Hanzo commented moving from under Jesse's head to look him in the eyes before he gave a small wink. A small smile came to Jesse's lip as he leaned down and pecked Hanzo on the lips. 

 

Intimacy was a rare night when they were both desperate enough to find a room deep in the abandoned part of the estate where they wouldn't raise any suspicion. After that they would cuddle on an uncomfortable floor before they would go back to their own seperate rooms to sleep for the next thing the next day. 

"It hasn't felt like two years, I don't know if that is normal." Hanzo pulled out of Jesse's embrace and he picked up his phone and checked the screen to see if he had gotten anymore messages since then. 

"That's perfectly normal darling, just caught up in the moment is all." He assured and went to the hamper and dug to the bottom of the hamper and grabbed a longer box from under some towels before he put his own into the hamper. Hanzo had his back turned and he was typing out something on his phone, eyebrows drawn together. The moment was too perfect. 

Jesse walked up beside Hanzo and the other looked at him as he brought the box up to offer it to the other. "I know this is a tad early, but happy anniversary Hanzo." Confusion ran over the other's face for a moment before it lightened up and he grabbed the box. 

"You didn't have to get me anything Jesse, you being here is enough." Hanzo half scolded as he took the ribbon from around the box and opened it anyway. Opening the box there was a nice silver wrist watch with a blue face. A nice custom name brand one, it must not have been cheap. A soft smile graced Hanzo's face as he leaned up and kissed Jesse on the lips. "I love it." 

"I saw one similar to it and thought you would look stunning with one. Especially if you were in one of your fancy suits, you'd be stunning." 

"I suppose you will see for yourself if this trip to America is approved." Hanzo commented with a coy smile on his face before his phone started to ring. 

"See you tonight honey," Jesse said with a sly smile of his own as he left the training room to go take a shower.


End file.
